


Feels like home

by notquiteascrazy



Series: Canonverse Fluff [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: Magnus could have the worst day in the world, but if Alec is waiting at home for him, then that is all that matters
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Canonverse Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Feels like home

Magnus’ feet hit the living room rug in his loft and he instantly felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease. Waving the portal closed behind him, he spotted Alec’s leather jacket carefully folded over the back of the arm chair. He smiled, soft and gentle in the evening light. No matter how crappy his day had been, he was sure that his evening was about to more than make up for it.

“Darling, you would not believe the day I have had.” He called out, removing his jacket and heading into the bedroom to hang it up. “First I had to deal with a young warlock who’s love potion had gone horribly wrong. Why these people feel that after less than a century on this earth, their crippling loneliness warrants tampering with the emotions of others I’ll never understand.” he sniffed the air, the tell tale scent of Chinese food drifting in. Alec had clearly read his mind and beat him to dinner planning!

Making his way towards the kitchen he continued “Then we had a meeting of the senior warlocks at Lorenzo’s mansion” his nose scrunching at the unnecessary opulence of the gaudy location “and of course Lorenzo himself was insufferable, constantly rebuffing my points because as the former high warlock, of course all my ideas are tainted now. He acts so high and mighty, I wish I could magic him out of existence at times. He is just simply insufferable…” Magnus’ rant tapered off as he entered the kitchen. A soft “oh” drifted from his lips as he took in the scene in front of him.

Alec was standing at the kitchen counter, unpacking the takeaway with his back to the doorway Magnus was now standing in. He was wearing a plain grey sweater and his usual black jeans but that wasn’t what made Magnus stop in his tracks. It was the fact that Alec was barefoot. His jeans scrunched ever so slightly round his ankles, his feet lightly haired, pale in contrast to the dark slate tiles of the kitchen flooring.

OK, so there wasn’t anything attractive about Alec’s feet per se. It was more the simple domesticity that overwhelmed Magnus. The fact that Alec not only felt comfortable in the loft when Magnus wasn’t around but that he’d come in and pottered around for a bit. Magnus was sure that if he were to investigate he would find Alec’s boots toed off in the hallway and neatly laid under the coat hooks. He would see his bow, seraph blade and stele all stored, easily accessible, on the table in the entryway in case an emergency cropped up. Where his socks would be, now that was a puzzle entirely. But the fact that Alec had removed them to make himself more comfortable was an unexpectedly sweet action that further cemented in Magnus’ mind that this relationship was something permanent. Something more special and treasured than he’d experienced in years.

Alec obviously felt comfortable in Magnus’ home. Felt accepted and felt like it was also his space. And even more importantly, Magnus wanted him there. Wanted this to be their space, their home. A sanctuary they could both share, hidden from the stresses of the shadow world. A place they could reserve for the simple, joyful moments like this.

“Alexander” he breathed, the name a quiet declaration in itself, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s waist from behind. Reaching up on tiptoes he planted a gentle kiss just behind Alec’s ear “I’m so glad you’re here” he whispered. Yes, his evening was definitely going to far eclipse his bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very soft & emotional after the pregnancy announcement. I hate feet but something about bare feet always seems so domestic and I had to channel it somewhere otherwise I'll just be sobbing with joy all day <3
> 
> Want to chat to other Malec fans? Come hang out in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!


End file.
